Old memorise
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Lucifer decides to see Dean and bring back some old and very hot and sweet memorise but how will it affect them and the upcoming apocalypse. More chapter to be added but can stay the way it is.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucifer decides to see Dean and bring back some old and very hot and sweet memorise.

**Old memorise**

"Hello Dean." The hunter whipped around and the movement made him dizzy but he new that voice, he'd heard it so many times.

"Lucifer." The archangel looked back at the older Winchester.

Dean looked around the room, a dark stone area that had no visible exits and no windows, all the light coming from the candles lining the walls. His gaze went back to the angel. Jet black hair making the emerald eyes stand out and the hunters eyes were drawn to the incredible full, ruby lips. Lucifer's tight shirt and jeans leaving little to the hunters very willing imagination.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, he'd already wasted enough time admiring the exquisite creature in front of him.

"Oh, nothing, but I missed you after you left hell, I thought I'd see you." Lucifer's voice stayed casual as he placed his hands in his jeans.

Lucifer stepped forward, one foot after the other, a move made in time with the hunter. They circled each other like two predators, Alphas on a level playing field.

Feet apart the hunter grabbed Lucifer by the arm, pulling him close making their lips crash together. Hot and sweet, their tongues slid against each other in a scorching kiss. Dean's free hand moved to wrap in the soft strands of Lucifer's hair while fingers trailed down his spine like ice.

When they finally pulled back they were panting, pressed so close together they could taste each others sweet breath.

Dean had lied to Sam when he'd mentioned hell, and he'd already known about angels when Castiel had told him. Every so often he'd been with the archangel. The hot archangel gave a brake from the ice cold flames that burned the human souls, the ice more painful then any fire.

Oh, how Lucifer had missed the hunter that brought sweet relief from his prison. When Dean had been taken by the angel Castiel his mood had become increasingly foul.

Dean dropped kisses down the angels neck, he couldn't care that Lucifer was evil when he made him feel so good. Lucifer let a pained gasp escape his lips when he felt Dean bite so hard it drew blood and he knew the hunter revelled in it.

The angels hand's roved over the human's skin as he removed the shirt and was met with one of his favourite sights. Dean lifted the other shirt over Lucifer's head and pushed him against the jagged stone wall. Lucifer groaned half in pain half in pleasure. He could see the lust dancing in the Winchester's eyes as an arm grabbed his waist and a hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head back painfully as Dean left bites down his neck and along his shoulder. His hips bucked making their erections rub together and they hissed in pleasure, growing instantly harder.

That night. Nothing mattered. The only things they cared about was the searing pain and hot pleasure, each being intensified every second.

Hell held they worst memories of their lives but thanks to each other, they also contained the best.

Later that night (morning) was the real problem when Dean tried to sneak back into his motel room. Inside was a very worried Sam and Cas. "Where have you been?" Sam raged but Castiel was just staring, mouth open. Finally after a long silence Cas spoke. "You've been with the archangel Lucifer." Castiel was still in shock and now it was Sam's turn to become a fish. Dean groaned tipping his head back. This would be a long night and the rest of it he wouldn't like. "Lucifer I'm going to murder you." Dean thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat in the chair staring at the floor though he could practically see Sam's bitch face and there was no doubt that Cas was pacing. "What on earth were you thinking?" Sam hissed out. "Going to Lucifer?"

"Hey I didn't go to him, he came to me and I didn't even know what was going on until I was somewhere else." Dean defended his head snapping up.

"What were you doing with him?" Castiel asked as if he didn't want to know the answer. Dean bit his lip which drew to how swollen it was and Dean mentally cursed that the Archangel was a biter, he liked it but right now it really wasn't helping him.

"What were you thinking, are you insane?" Sam was bug eyed and completely freaked. To be honest could you blame him, he just found out his brother was sleeping with the same archangel that was suppose to use him as a vessel.

"No, I was thinking I was trapped in hell and needed an escape." Dean growled and Sam stumbled back. Dean stood up suddenly and left, Sam was in shock and tried to wrap his head around everything, Cas being in much the same state.

* * *

><p>He didn't have a clue where he'd go but at least going for a drive would calm him down, he hoped. Before he even reached the impala something grabbed his waist and suddenly he was in a high end flat, Lucifer stood in front of him.<p>

Lucifer was taken by surprise when he felt lips crash against his, ruff and needy. He grabbed the hunter's thighs and he wrapped his legs around the archangel, moaning as Lucifer squeezed his ass. Lucifer let them fall onto the soft bed and used his power to shift them onto in properly. They couldn't care about what was happening once they got into it, they tore at each others clothes and tearing could be heard as they ravished each others mouths, kissing, licking and biting. Soon nothing stood between them, oh, how Lucifer wanted to play with the little human beneath him but he could sense the desperation and it was making him gag for it as well.

"Lucifer." The soft perfect moan was to much for the fallen angel. He sheathed himself in Dean as the Hunter let out a noise somewhere between pain and pleasure. He paused for a second before he heard the hunter growl impatiently. He bit at the hunters perfect but already blemished skin as he moved, Dean moaning slightly as he increased speed and body arching. He gripped at the fallen angel, nails digging into the skin and legs wrapped so tight around the angel if he were human there'd be no doubt of bruising. The Winchester felt ice rush threw his veins giving a pure rush on top of the pleasure of Lucifer moving inside of him and leaving harsh bites along his skin, he couldn't help it when the devil's name slipped past his lips. Lucifer growled, a purely predatory sound as he claimed the human's lips again, speeding up and taking Dean's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he sensed the heat coming off Dean's skin. And then it hit, he moaned Dean's name as the human bit his shoulder to stifle a scream of pleasure, drawing blood in the process and then he lapped it up, his tongue talentedly drawing patterns on his skin turning both him self and the angel above him on.

"Shower?" Dean suggested and Lucifer had to grin. He picked the hunter up and he knew normally Dean would complain about being treated like a chick but right now Lucifer was reminded, that like himself, Dean was both a sadist and a masochist. The water in the shower was the perfect temperature as he set Dean down, he so badly wanted to fuck him senseless but Dean would need to be able to walk tomorrow. He moaned as Dean pressed him against the tiled wall and chewed at the skin, sucking along the way, drawing blood all across his chest and shoulders, up his neck and jaw before nipping at his lips. Lucifer wrapped his arms around the hunter, kissing him in earnest. Dean moaned, one arm moving across the devil's shoulders and his free hand tangled in his hair, absently he wondered how the devil had made the vessel but didn't voice it in favour of deepening the kiss. They grinded against each other slowly, the pleasure slowly building, moaning threw the tender kiss as they both ignored the passion in it. Their second orgasm hit and Dean nearly fell to the floor if it wasn't for the strong arms around his waist. They both stood there, the water hitting the sensitive skin from the multiple bites all over them, Lucifer running his fingers gently over the lightly tanned skin while Dean played with the soft, silk hair gently.

"I should get back and deal with my bloody brother." Dean grumbled and Lucifer gave him that perfect smirk he lo-liked so much. Stepping out of the shower he was instantly dry and walked to the bedroom to see the total chaos they'd caused while undressing, not to mention he could feel his companion staring at his ass. His boxers where intact as he put them on but a gaping tear was present down the side of his jeans and the t-shirt was in tatters.

"Oops." Lucifer laughed from the door his own underwear on.

"I think I did worse." Dean said nodding towards the other clothes in the room, the t-shirt was the same but one of the pant legs of the jeans had nearly been torn clean off and the waist band had a nice tear on the opposite side.

"You where the one gagging for it." Lucifer smirked and clicked his fingers and suddenly Dean was in his clothes but all the tears where gone. Dean merely shrugged as the dark haired angel walked forward and lent down, leaving a hickey on Dean's neck making him growl happily before he snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Dean was sat in the impala suddenly and he mentally cursed the angel again, rubbing his neck as he walked back to the motel room, a slight glow on the horizon as the sun started to come up. He was bloody dreading this know that Sam will have thought of something that Dean will hate because he doesn't want to think about it. As he entered the room Sam's eyes immediately found the bites on his neck and his face was the picture of furry but didn't compare to the anger etched on Castiel's.<p>

"What's wrong?" He wasn't kidding, he knew they where mad about the whole thing but the sudden change when he walked threw the door was for a different reason.

"That." Sam hissed out pointing at the broken flesh on the side off his brothers neck. "What the hell did he do to you?"

"The same thing I did to him." The two were still seething but seemed to calm down, a little.

"Do you realise that you are sleeping with the same person who wants to destroy every human and your human?" And there it was, deep down Dean had already realised but really didn't want to so hadn't.

"I know." Dean mumbled. "I know and I don't know what to do but you've got no right in telling me what I'm doing is wrong, not after what you did while I was in hell." Sam growled running a hand threw his hair as he started pacing.

"Why the hell..."

"Exactly, hell I thought I'd never get out so what was the point in not doing it." Dean growled back and Sam couldn't find a fault with it.

"And why are you still doing it?" Sam asked, that's what really got to him. Dean chewed his lip, making the already sensitive skin bleed but it's not like it would bother him.

"I don't know." Dean sighed, dropping into a chair burring his head in his hands, in all honesty he did know but how the hell could he say that after all the time he'd spent not only sleeping with the archangel but talking to him, he'd... no if he admitted there was no going back. "I just don't know." His brother sighed in defeat as Castiel disappeared with a rustle of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer stood in the open forest in one of the few places that was still safe from human contamination thanks to one of his sisters.

"Do you like it?" Lucifer turned his to see a girl of about sixteen leaning against a tree, pure gold eyes flickered like pure flames as the emo style blonde hair framed her face. She was dressed in jeans, a Metallic shirt and black boots.

"Sophia, my dear sister, it's been to long." The Enochian rolled off his tongue easily as he looked at the angel of wisdom.

"That it had though I can see the change in you, you became so bitter." Sadness was all that registered in her eyes but then she smiled. "But that has changed, no more wanting to kill humanity." The devil stared at her like she was crazy, then again Sophia easily could be.

"Okay Sophia I'll hear you out, what are you trying to say?" Lucifer sighed crossing his arms, Sophia usually had a reason for these games and she took a few steps towards the archangel.

"Well it's simple Lucy, you can't destroy all humans if your in love with one." The archangel stared at the younger fallen angel.

"What? No I'm not!" He exclaimed a few, many, moments to late.

"Really? There isn't a certain person who is constantly on your mind, you don't always want to hold them and the thought of them doesn't make your head spin." The younger fallen angel said with a annoyed tone that reminded Lucifer of why her and Gabriel got on so well.

"Listen Lucifer I may not agree with Michael, that's why I fell when you did but I did a Gabriel because what your doing is wrong, think about it and if it helps I know Dean loves you to, at least try to not move to far along with your plans before you give it some thought." When Sophia used logic you couldn't help but at least do a double take. "Stay as long as you like just no demons." Sophia smiled as Lucifer nodded smelling the purely clean air.

* * *

><p>"Michael, Gabriel." Suddenly around the fallen angel stood two of her favourite big brothers. Sophia tackled Michael in hug and he picked the little angel up currently in a temporary vessel that said little angel had created.<p>

"I missed you big brother." Her voice was muffled from where she'd buried her head into the neck of his vessel.

"I'm missed you to Sophia, you know you could come to heaven for a visit?" He felt her smile into his neck as he looked at his amber eyed brother. "You to Gabriel." It was times like this the trickster remembered why he missed heaven as Michael gently put Sophia down.

"Well lads I called you here to talk about Lucifer." A smirk spread across Gabriel's face.

"So I'm right, he's in love with Dean?" The little angel nodded then grimaced.

"Let me guess he's to stubborn to admit it so we have to play cupid?" Michael groaned.

"That or Dad."

"Cupid it is." Her older brothers agreed.

* * *

><p>Lucifer sat leaning against a tree think about what his sister had said, it was true that he felt a particular fondness for Dean, but that didn't mean love but he thought over what Sophia said. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean and it did make his head spin. No matter what he was doing he wanted to be with Dean, the urge always nagging at the back of his mind. Why did she have to say it, no thinking that Dean loved him didn't help, it only made his head spin faster and he couldn't take it. Humans are a disease on the earth but when he thought of Dean that rushed out of his head, Lucifer did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he prayed, prayed for his big brother to be there and just as his big brother and he was surprised to see and a blond haired, blue eyed vessel in front of him. Michael sank down next to the raven and opened his arms, Lucifer snuggled into his brothers chest as he felt his brothers grace envelope him and then the white wings gently closed round them. Lucifer sighed, he'd missed this though it had been rare but he missed being able to go to his big brother and just be held and reassured that one way or another things would work out like things use to be.<p>

"You want to talk Lucy?" He shook his head but smiled at the soft tone few knew the leader of God's arm was capable of.

"Later Mikey, right now I just want my big brother." Lucifer smiled being vulnerable in a way only a select few also knew he could be, twisting his hand in his brothers shirt thinking one thing missing and then he smiled up at Michael. "Gabriel." The youngest archangel appeared curling up in a ball between them leaning against his brothers and Michael moved one arm around his waist while the other stayed on Lucifer's. Yep, just how it's suppose to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was pacing while Bobby and Castiel looked on though the younger angel was sure he had heard giggling once or twice but didn't voice any concern as it seemed to be his imagination.

"You idjit, what are you thinking?" Bobby roared.

"One, he isn't and two he's not just an idiot he's crazy." Sam growled and then came that giggle again only everyone heard it. Sophia sat with folded legs on Bobby's dinning table and they all turned to stare, finally Sam reached for his gun only to see it in the teens hand.

"Hey no need for that, I'm only here to make sure the Apocalypse doesn't happen and I think we can all agree on that as dear old Lucy is a bit caught up in his thoughts we have some time to talk." She tossed the gun to the youngest Winchester and smiled.

"Okay I'm Sophia." Dean laughed.

"Lucifer doesn't do you justice." Sophia laughed and smiled.

"No well he doesn't do you justice either and neither does Gabriel but we can get to know each other another time right now I need to talk to Sammy and Bobby, oh and you to Cassie." Castiel went bug eyed for a second and stared at the incredibly powerful angel before him and then silently nodded.

"You need to stop having a go at Dean because you wouldn't want to lose someone you love." Three sets of eyes snapped to her while Dean's went to the floor. _How the hell did she know? How? Lucifer did always say she knew things she shouldn't._

"Dean." Sam's voice cracked but Dean wouldn't look at him.

"If it's any help he loves you to, he's just to stubborn to admit it. Wait for him or talk to him because he's gonna realise that he loves you, I just don't want it to be when he's to deep in." Sophia gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks." And with Dean's reply she was gone. Dean's heart was hammering against his ribs and his mind was racing. When Sam grabbed his arm he didn't even pause just walked out the door, got into the impala and drove, not looking or caring where he went.

* * *

><p>Michael and Gabriel had long since gone but he could hear something so faint in his head it was unreal and only served as a reminder of how long ago it was he fell but as it got stronger he knew that voice. Let it wash over him but it was wrong, timid and then it went really stronger. <em>Damn it Lucifer, answer me. <em>He couldn't repress a chuckle as he shifted to standing behind the Winchester and whispered in his ear. "You called." He almost frowned when Dean didn't jump but reminded himself that Dean trained his senses for sudden appearances and out here in the middle of a dark over grown forest Dean's senses must be on overtime. The human turned around but was staring down, eyes only meeting the floor.

"Sophia came to see me." Lucifer felt every muscle tense and freeze before he relaxed.

"Whatever she said..."

"Was a lie, I thought you'd say that." Dean tried to move passed the archangel but Lucifer caught his waist, noting the utter depression in the humans voice.

"What did she say?"

"That you loved me." That soft whisper made him want to be back in the pit and he felt like he deserved it right now for the shear pain in Dean's voice and it was like ice hitting him over and over again. Dean was gone by the time he could think clearly and he wanted to run himself threw with an angels sword, what was wrong with him. It finally came time to admit it. He loved Dean now just to talk to the human and that would be the hardest part.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was snuggled up next to Michael, a blanket wrapped around them while they sat on the sofa in the warm log cabin nursing hot chocolates just to seem normal and actually act like brothers.<p>

"What do you think will happen?" Michael let the Enochian flow through the room but everything else seemed human.

"I have no idea." Michael raised an eyebrow. "Okay I think Sophia will talk to Dean and he'll talk to Lucifer. Lucifer will realise that he loves Dean but only because he hurt Dean and then I don't know."

"Your really scary sometimes." Michael muttered and an innocent smile spread across his brother's lips. "Gabe that look stopped working after that incident with Abbandon." Gabriel giggled at the memory.

"Raphael never did trust us after that."

"Can you blame him." Michael smirked as his brother snuggled closer. "You know your surprisingly affectionate when you want to be."

"Just for you Mikey." Gabriel's voice sounded sleepy but in all honesty it was a sign of contentment, he loved his brother so much and he's missed this, feeling not only their human vessels but also their grace wrapped together and intertwined like vines sliding together in perfect sink.

"I hope things work out okay, I wouldn't mind adding Dean-o and Sammy to the family, maybe even Bobby." Gabriel sighed but Michael knew what he meant, he didn't want to lose one of his brothers.

"Me to Gabriel, me to."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean kept tossing the shots back and finally he felt something grab his waist as he nearly collapsed. Before he knew it something had in a bridle hold in a warm open plan apartment. He looked up at who was holding him and then settled his head against the blonds shoulder, he was to drunk to get worked up also he knew that Michael wouldn't hurt him. He felt the archangel start to move before he drifted off into an alcohol induced sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up he felt warm and refreshed and surprisingly free of a headache. "How are you feeling?"<p>

Dean sat up and looked at the archangel who was wearing just a pair of jeans, he looked good Dean thought. "I'm okay I suppose."

"I don't mean the hangover I mean after whatever my idiot brother said or did." Michael sighed walking over and pressing a cup off coffee into Dean's hands.

"I know, I just." Dean shrugged hopelessly as he leaned back against the headboard of the plain white bed silently registering that he was in fresh clothes and assumed Michael had used his powers to change him.

"Your right." The angel sat next to him with his own drink (hot chocolate) and leaned his hand against the side of Dean's face gently asking for permission to which Dean nodded.

"Idiot." Michael hissed, seeing how his brother had acted being his rash, stupid self and he rolled his shoulders in an annoyed way. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Dean's temple but there was nothing other than friendship conveyed before the archangel was gone.

* * *

><p>"Lucifer" Michael growled slapping said person on the head. "Do you have any idea what you did you twit? Dean nearly drunk himself into a coma." Lucifer stared into his brothers blue eyes and had a look of shame and horror on his face.<p>

"Where is he?" Lucifer said suddenly straightening up and looking determined.

"My flat and Lucifer if your going to make it up to him don't do it there." Michael added, a smirk in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Dean." The eldest Winchester looked up and before he could react, cold lips pressed against his and he could literally feel the love and regret pouring threw it. His back hit something else, it was still a soft bed but he knew the feel of this one, it was Lucifer's one from the flat after Sam had found out.<p>

Lucifer kept a solid but gentle grip on his waist as he pulled back. "Dean I'm so sorry I hurt you I was being stupid, I do love you and I can't lose you." Lucifer's voice was so sincere that Dean had to believe him and pulled the fallen angel into a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you to Samael." Dean whispered using the Devil's God given name and the smile that spread across said persons lips was worth the pain Dean had felt and then some.

They kissed slowly, striping of pieces of clothes as they went, fingers gently caressing skin like the most delicate treasure. Soon it was lips and tongues running over the smooth perfect skin, the taste of each others skin acting like a personal drug and before they knew it Lucifer was in Dean setting a slow gentle pace as they rocked against each other, moaning into the air, eyes never leaving each the others. Everything was perfect because it was nothing but them. Reaching their climax it was stronger than anything else they'd ever felt as lips melded together perfectly with more love and passion than anyone could have thought possible.


End file.
